


Nomad and iSuit

by Neverever



Series: 2016 Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [7]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve suggests that they try out a little roleplay game in the bedroom with one of Tony's old uniforms. Turns out that Tony has no idea what Steve has in store for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth round of the 2016 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [coaster](http://coasterarts.tumblr.com/) and is titled: [Locked](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/147491008028/title-locked-artist-coaster-link-to-tumblr) (and here's [the mildly NSFW version](http://coasterarts.tumblr.com/post/147491447922/locked-my-entry-for-the-capiron-man-tiny-bang)). Check it out!

“So, what’s this? The storeroom of bad choices?” Clint asked. “Or just the closet of bad superhero fashion?” He looked quizzically at the cape he picked up. “Why keep all this crap?”

“The cleaners shoved everything they found in here after Ultron trashed the tower,” Tony explained. “I’m looking to see if any of my suits ended up here.” Tony put his hands on his hips and surveyed the storeroom full of junk. “Or parts of them. Anything really.”

Steve and Sam waded into the mess. “Ultron made a throne out of Tony’s suits -- we could find anything in here,” Sam said. He moved a couple of boxes and shook his head.

“Wait -- what’s this?” Steve asked. He opened a box to reveal a collection of silver armor pieces with blue accents.

“Yeah, we don’t talk about that armor,” Tony said with a grimace. “Ever.”

Clint laughed as he held up the helmet. “I guess this was the time you experimented without a face plate. Or a whole helmet.”

Tony sighed. He took the helmet from Clint and fiddled with hidden controls. The helmet glowed silver and blue in Tony’s hands. The face plate and top of the helmet materialized to complete the helmet.

“If you wore that, you’d look like an iPhone or a Mac,” Sam said. “It’s the iSuit.”

“And you despise Apple,” Clint added.

Tony groaned and tossed the deactivated helmet back in the box. “It was a phase. Moving on. Let’s get back on track, people.”

Steve looked at the armor speculatively and tossed the cape Clint found into the box. He wrote something on the box with a sharpie. He then pushed it to the side before rejoining the others on the hunt for Tony’s armor parts.

~~~~~

That night in the kitchen, Tony sipped his coffee and reviewed the inventory of parts they found earlier as Steve doodled in his notebook. Tony enjoyed these quiet moments, all domestic and cozy with his boyfriend. He got a pile of work done, had a ton of snacks on hand, and plenty of motivation when Steve looked at him with admiration and fondness. Lots of pluses all the way around.

Steve glanced up at Tony, a twinkle in his eyes. “I think that silver armor would look great on you.” He grinned as he snapped the notebook shut.

“Don’t hold your breath on that one,” Tony muttered.

Steve pushed away from the table and crossed his legs. Tony knew that Steve knew Tony thought he was hot when he sat like that, and super hot when he crossed his arms and flexed his biceps and pecs all at the same time. Tony could count down to the moment when Steve would cross his arms. Which he did when he had Tony’s full attention. “Oh?”

Great, Steve was now taking whatever he was thinking about as a challenge. Tony could tell something -- not exactly a plan yet, maybe not even a fully formed idea either -- was rattling around in Steve’s brain. And whatever it was it had to do with that suit.

“I’m serious, Steve. Forget that suit.”

“What’s the deal with it?”

Tony sighed. “Look, I made that suit when I wasn’t in a good place. I kind of think of it as my supervillain suit. You know, if I ever turned evil.”

“Supervillain? Like if you tied the hero up trying to stop you?”

Steve was often surprising, Tony had to admit. “Are you suggesting something, Rogers?”

His boyfriend smiled at him, sweeping a heated look over Tony. “Possibly.”

“Involving the iSuit?” Tony cringed that he called it that.

“Among other things.”

“So, what exactly are you planning?”

Steve smirked. “It’s a surprise. And, no, there’s nothing you can offer me to tell you right now.”

Tony was intrigued enough to consider donning the iSuit one last time to find out what Steve had in mind. “What’s so great about that armor?”

“I wonder how the silver shines against your skin. And you have a talent for making your butt look fantastic in armor.”

“Mmm, driving a hard bargain there, Steve. Find an afternoon and maybe -- just maybe -- I’ll put on the silver armor.”

~~~~~

Tony showed up in their bedroom in the silver armor, as directed. Steve had managed to clear their calendars for the afternoon -- a “not to be interrupted, call the Guardians if Thanos shows up” block. Then he sent Tony a text about the armor suit, nicely laid out in the workshop.

“Uh, Steve?” asked Tony as he entered the darkened bedroom. “JARVIS, put the lights on.”

When the lights came up Tony nearly had a heart attack when he saw Steve chained to a chair.

The whole thing was ridiculous. Even if the chains were made of adamantium, Steve could easily break the chair and get free. And how well chained up could he be anyway, given that he likely enlisted one of the bots to help with the chaining up?

No, it was the superhero getup that Steve was wearing. Steve was wearing a skintight black catsuit -- that’s what it was, no doubt about it -- with the top open and low cut enough to show off Steve’s chiseled chest and then some. And he had a cape attached at the shoulders with large, round gold buttons and a half mask on his face. Tony’s blood ran fast at the sight.

He blurted, “Did you escape from a porn shoot?”

Steve looked confused. “No. I found this in the storeroom when we were cleaning up earlier.” He smiled at Tony. “I might have made some alterations.”

“Is that outfit held together only by double-sided tape?” Tony asked. He tugged at the open collar. “I thought you didn’t like capes for some reason.”

He stared at Steve. In all his dirty dreams starring Steve, Steve never looked like this -- Tony needed to encourage his imagination if reality could top even his wildest fantasy.

Steve rattled the chains. “Back to business. You’re the supervillain who’s chained me here and I’m completely at your mercy.”

“Right.” Tony stepped back. “Where’s the key?”

“Over there.”

“Wait -- I should take a picture of this ….”

“Get over here, Tony.”

Tony grabbed the key and attempted his best supervillain swagger. “So, um --”

“Nomad,” Steve prompted.

“So, Nomad, now that I have you in my clutches -- damn, Steve, you’re distracting.” He looked down at Steve, his pecs, and the hint of treasure trail disappearing under the gold belt.

Steve stretched up to kiss Tony, ending up hitting his chin. “Go on.”

“Seriously, this was in the storeroom of bad superhero costumes? Who wore it? Male Model Man? Sexy Stripper Guy?”

Steve laughed.

“Or is it a sidekick costume?” Tony kissed the tip of Steve’s nose. “You’re wearing a catsuit, you know.”

“The plan is to get me out of the catsuit. And we need to get back to the plan.”

As Tony leaned in for another kiss, his armored suit lit up in all its bright blue glowing glory. Steve smiled against Tony’s lips.

“Ugh,” Tony said. He batted at the gauntlet, trying to fix the suit.

“You look beautiful in this light,” Steve said with awe. “You’re gorgeous, Tony. I could look at you all day.”

“You know, I don’t think the scene is supposed to go this way. I should be teasing or taunting you. Reading off my supervillain demands or something.”

He leaned into kiss Steve again, more heatedly now. “But honestly, right now, I’ll settle for you calling me beautiful.” His fingers tugged at the half-mask to roll it off, but it would not move. “Um, this isn’t going to be easy.”

“We’ve got all afternoon.”

“Hmm, was that part of the plan?”

“Maybe.” Steve grinned. “What’s stopping you?”

~~~~~

Much later, sated and tired, Tony propped himself up on his elbow and traced a finger on Steve’s chest. “I still don’t like the suit.”

“ ’S okay,” Steve mumbled. “I like the suit.”

“How can you still be coherent? Maybe I didn’t do a good enough job if you’re still able to talk.” Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s chest.

Steve laughed, a deep rumble through his body. “I can’t move, Tony. You did good.”

“Now I remember why I hate the suit -- it pinches in the wrong places and apparently I never fixed the lighting problems.” Tony dropped down to cuddle into Steve. “Nomad?”

“Seemed to be a good fit. What would your name be?”

“Not ‘Anodized Metal Man’ for one thing.”

Steve threw an arm around Tony’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “Yeah, not poetic enough,” he agreed.

“I really would like to see you in that cape, though.”

“Ugh, no,” Steve groaned.

Tony flipped around to face Steve. “Tell me.”

Steve kissed Tony’s forehead. “Nothing.”

“Spill it, Rogers.” Tony elbowed Steve.

Steve flushed. “I might have tripped over the cape.”

Tony laughed long and hard.

“That’s why I hate capes,” Steve said.

“Well, the costume looks better without it,” Tony admitted. “It shows off your assets perfectly.”

 

 

 

badge by woad


End file.
